Nazumi Yamanaka
Nazumi Yamanaka (山中なずみ, Yamanaka Nazumi) is Ino's younger sister by thirty minutes. She takes after her father with spiky hair. Background From a young age, her father, Inoichi Yamanaka, raised her to embody the meaning of the violet flower, which symbolizes a blunt, candid love just like her twin sister Ino. She was raised to treasure the bonds that she has with her friends. In the Academy, Nazumi was considerably a nerd and unsociable unlike her popular sister. She sometimes followed her sister around. Unlike her sister, who often obsessed over boys, Nazumi focused more on her studies and ninja training. She often got distracted from school work when she tried to build machines to help her dad at work. Most of her inventions blew up in her face. She was rather interested in how come certain things happened and why. She wanted to make friends with other people but never got far. She was referred to as 'Ino's sister'. She felt like she was in her big sisters shadow. From there on out she tried to become different. She spent less time with her sister and cut her hair shorter and let it spike out. She wore more boyish clothes and tried even harder in school. Personality Nazumi has a rather outgoing and adventurous personality. She is curious about multiple things. Once she ordered how a camera worked so she took it a part and studied each piece, this got her in trouble since she messed up in putting it back together. She is rather clumsy and often gets herself hurt out of it. Unlike most of the other girls she knows, she really doesn't care for her looks. She just let's it be. Due to feeling like she is in her sisters shadow, she adopted a louder and more straight forward personality. She often tells people exactly how she feels, often coming off as an ass. She over explains things and enjoys mocking people. Like her sister she often takes charge of situations. She isn't as bossy as her sister and listens to her teammates. She is rather intelligent and good at making plans but often worries to much. Sometimes during battle her emotions get in the way of her thinking and goes on what she feels. Appearance Nazumi is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. She has spiky, unkempt blonde hair. In the academy she's rather short. In later Part I appearances, Nazumis's hair had grown to chin-length. By Part 2 Nazumi's hair is straighter and reaches down a bit past her chin. She still wears hair clips and now a head band. Nazumi is more often seen wearing a light grey jacket with a black buttons, with a green t-shirt underneath. She wears simple black, knee length, shorts. During the academy, she wore a green t-shirt and black pants. Later on she starts wearing her Genin outfit. In Part 2, Nazumi has gone through noticeable changes. Her formerly messy has now flattened and straighter During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT